


Now That I Am Cheered Up:

by magnumpilover100781 (stevedannolover100781), stevedannolover100781



Series: Friendship & Relationship Circle Collection Series: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e01 Double Jeopardy, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, General, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, Major Character Injury, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/magnumpilover100781, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Juliet hated being cooped up at theRobin’s Nest, What does her lover Thomas do to cheer her up?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*
Relationships: Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Series: Friendship & Relationship Circle Collection Series: [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049405
Kudos: 5





	Now That I Am Cheered Up:

*Summary: Juliet hated being cooped up at the **_Robin’s Nest_** , What does her lover Thomas do to cheer her up?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett was on his way to see his friends, Thomas Magnum, & Juliet Higgins at **_Robin’s Nest_**. He was so worried, when he heard that she was shot. He had to make sure that she was all right, & he wanted to know that he would help both of them out, whenever they need it. He decided to pull off a surprise for the beautiful majordomo. He quickly sets up before, He meets with Thomas, & does his mission.

Thomas saw the **_Five-O Commander_** coming up to the gate, as he appeared on camera. He pushed the button, so he could let him in. “Hey, Brother, How are you ?”, The PI asked him, as the former seal pulled out some roses from the backseat of his truck. “I’m just fine, How’s our girl ?”, He asked, as they shook hands. Thomas sighed, as he answered him honestly, as they made their way to the main house.

“She is good, Definitely can’t wait to get back into the field, She hates to be cooped up, She has no choice in the matter”. He leads him to their bedroom, & enters first. “Hey, Baby, How are you doing ?”, He asked the blond, as he sat down beside her. “I just want & crave some company”, she said sadly, as she leaned against him for a second.

“Your wish is my command, My Lady”, The Handsome Man said, as he kissed her, & went to the door, & opened it. He waved the surprise in, “Hello, Beautiful”, Steve said with a smile, as he held out some roses for her. “Steve, What are you doing here ?”, Juliet asked in awe. Steve just smiled, & said this, as a response, He hands over the flowers to her.

“I know that you have to recover, & being cooped up sucks, So, I set up a target range for all of us, Plus, The fresh air does you some good”. Juliet gently got up, & hugged them, “Thank you, That’s so nice of you”, she said, as she kissed Steve on the cheek. Then, She said to Magnum, “Thank you for being you, Now that I am cheered up”. She kissed him sweetly on the lips, & the men led her outside, where they are gonna have their fun.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
